Never Let Go
by Sky's Teardrops
Summary: It’s her birthday, and Hinata’s supposed to be the happiest girl right now. But, something’s missing… NaruHina. One-shot. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let Go**

Author: **Sky's Teardrops**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for the plot.

Summary: It's her birthday, and Hinata's supposed to be the happiest girl right now. But, something's missing…

A/N: While I was listening to a song, this story suddenly came to me and I can't help but write it. Hope you guys find it satisfactory! :D

* * *

It was already late but the Hyuuga mansion was still brightly lit. Hundreds of people, most of them ninjas, could be seen in and outside the mansion. The guests, all wearing formal clothing, appear to be enjoying themselves even though they had already been in the party for more than five hours. None of them looked tired or willing to go home yet.

"The Hyuugas really know how to throw a party, huh?" one of them remarked.

"Can't disagree with you there." answered another guest.

Sakura, who happened to be in that group, piped up. "Well, Hinata _is_ the heiress of their clan. It wouldn't be right if they give her nothing less than the best on her 18th birthday."

"I just wish I had a party like this when it was my birthday." Ino sighed dreamily. "This really is perfect and a girl like me couldn't ask for more."

"And her dress! I would really _love _to have something like that…" Tenten seconded. "What?" she asked when she the other girls in the group snickered.

"No offense, Tenten, but I thought you weren't into girly stuffs like that." Sakura replied, giggling.

"What kind of a normal girl wouldn't want that gown? And last time I checked, I'm still a girl." Tenten said indignantly.

"But Sakura, she's absolutely right! Hinata really looks perfect! No wonder almost all the boys here in our age group looked like they've seen a goddess." Ino gushed.

Sakura smiled. "Well, she really looked like a goddess. Wonder why she isn't dating anyone yet?"

"Maybe we'd better ask her. Where is she, by the way?" Tenten looked around the room but was unable to spot the girl.

Around six pairs of eyes scanned the room, but the glittering white gown that Hinata was wearing was nowhere to be seen.

Shrugging, Ino said, "She must've gone to the powder room to retouch her makeup."

* * *

The wind blew softly, carrying with it the fragrance of the hundreds of different flowers that was arranged beautifully on the balcony. Hinata breathed on the sweet smell, and looked at the sky above her. She knew that the moon was full and the stars were sparkling tonight, but they were all currently hidden by a cloud.

The place was completely serene and perfect. Behind her was the door that led to her party, but she doesn't want to go back. Not yet. She had to hide her disappointment first before facing her guests again.

She knew that she's supposed to be the happiest person on their mansion right now. Why not? The celebration was for her, anyway.

But she wasn't.

Something huge was missing and it would take a lot to complete her night.

No, actually, it's not that much.

She just needed to know where Naruto currently is, so that she can go wherever he is and see him. Even for just a minute.

_I don't even know if a whole day will be enough for me to look at him. But since that seems kinda impossible…_

Hinata pondered for a moment.

_I guess a minute's fine._

A laugh, possibly belonging to Kiba, rang out and Hinata sighed. She was starting too feel a little too depressed and guilty for neglecting her guests.

_I guess I better head back. My friends might cheer me up._ _But… no one's looking for me… Maybe I can stay here for a little more while…_

She hesitated and as she decided to stay there for a few more minutes, she heard a flower pot broke. She would have ignored it and think that it was just one of her guests, when, in her far peripheral vision, she saw a shadow that hastily tried to hide itself. She was sure that it was a guy based on the shape of his shadow.

Her eyes narrowed and looked for her kunai. But her hands met only the silky fabric of her gown.

Hinata looked at her bare hands in dismay. She had forgotten that she took off all her weapons and left them on her room. Hanabi told her that she couldn't possibly carry her weapons and wear her gown at the same time. It just wasn't right. Hanabi also assured her that no one would be able to get past the mansion's security.

_I think she forgot that all of our relatives are currently inside, even the ones who were scheduled to guard the gates tonight._

She looked indiscreetly at the place where the shadow was, and she gripped her skirt firmly, readying herself to run. She swiftly turned and started to run.

But a second later, she found herself in the arms of a guy.

The arms that belonged to the shadow that was lurking seconds before in the dark.

A guy that stealthily entered their mansion, right at the time when some were aware that the security at the Manor was not as tight as they usually were.

A guy that didn't even bother introducing himself before getting near her.

And he's the guy that was hugging Hinata so tight that she had a little difficulty breathing.

Her fists, which were caught between their bodies, pummeled his chest sharply. As Hinata was as strong as any other kunoichi, there was no way that he would not notice what she was doing.

"I-I can't breathe…" Hinata gasped.

He slightly loosened his hold on her but he still did not let go. Hinata was not yet able to see who he was, as his left hand was placed on the back of her head and she was facing his broad shoulder. She tried to look up, but his grip on her tightened.

Feeling defeated, Hinata rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" she whispered. When he did not answer, she tried again to escape, but she was again unsuccessful.

Hinata immediately realized that she would not be able to fight against this guy. But it was okay, because she was able to sense that he would not do anything to harm her. Oddly enough, she felt comfortable in the arms of this stranger.

"Are you here to kill me?" she asked, although she was sure her instincts would not betray you.

"Of course not!" his reaction was quick. "Why would I even think of killing you?" His voice sounded incredulous.

"Well, you sneaked on our house and you're now holding me defenseless. Why would you even do that?"

"Uhm… because I want to?" then he laughed in an embarrassed way. When he did so, he lifted up his left arm, keeping his right one on her back, and scratched his head.

But he recovered immediately and put his hand back on her head, forbidding her once again to tilt her head upward.

But that second had been enough for her to raise her head…

…and see.

See the slight blush covering his whiskered cheeks.

See his closed, smiling eyes.

And see his spiky blond hair, which was longer than what she remembered.

Hinata's heartbeat increased and she fought to keep herself calm.

"Naruto?" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you let me see your face? Is something wrong?"

"Hmm… Let's just say I have my own reasons."

"But what if I really want to see you?"

"I'm sorry Hinata." He said, his voice apologetic.

Hinata smiled. "It's okay."

And it really is. All she wanted for her birthday was to see Naruto. But now, now that he's holding her in his arms, she knew that she couldn't wish for anything better than this.

It was then that music floated into the air. It seems louder than before and Hinata was a little puzzled. After all, she went here because the garden provided her complete and utter silence from the noise inside the house.

But then, Naruto spoke. "Will you dance with me?"

And that drove everything else from Hinata's mind.

She smiled and replied, "Of course, Naruto."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for harassing you like this. I just got really excited when I saw you that I wasn't able to stop myself." He grinned, and even though Hinata did not see it, she felt it.

"It's okay, Naruto. I just got nervous a little, but I'm used to it, considering my profession, after all."

"But Naruto…?"

"Hmm…?"

"Why did you come back here? Are you finished with your training?" she asked, hope in her voice.

He sighed. "I'm afraid not. I still have a lot to do… And the reason I came back here is because I want to keep a promise."

"A promise? To whom?" Hinata asked, curious.

"That will be my secret."

"Naruto!"

Hinata tried to look up again, but still, Naruto did not let her.

"Hey Hinata? Could you close your eyes for a second?"

"But I really want to see your face." The song was nearing to an end, and Hinata felt slightly panicked. She felt like Naruto would disappear the minute the song ends.

"Please?"

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes.

"Happy Birthday."

The next moment, she felt something cold touch her neck and something soft press against her forehead.

"Goodbye, Hinata." He whispered.

Hinata immediately opened her eyes but the beautiful garden was all that met her eyes. She hurried forward but she could not see any signs of Naruto.

What happened seemed so unreal that she wondered for a moment if that was all just a figment of her imagination.

But then she felt something cold press against her neck, and she looked down.

In her neck was a beautiful diamond necklace.

She touched her forehead and it was only then that she realized what Naruto had done.

He kissed her.

Just on her forehead, but still. It was a _kiss._

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

Hinata smiled, her eyes shining as she looked towards the garden, to that part where she knew Naruto had gone.

"Goodbye, Naruto. And… thank you."

* * *

Naruto stood a few feet away from Hinata, perfectly hiding himself on a tall tree. His visions became blurry but he fought the tears away. This night was too good for him to cry. But a sad smile formed on his lips.

_I'm sorry Hinata_ … _I couldn't let you look into my eyes because…_

He turned his back on the Manor as he prepared to take off, but before doing so, he took one last look at the scene before him.

…_the second I see your eyes, I know I won't be able to leave…_

This was his final thought as he sped away into the dark forest.

* * *

_10 years ago_

"_Hey, why are you crying?"_

"_I-It's because Akira said that no one will love me because I'm ugly."_

"_Of course not! You're not ugly!"_

"_R-Really?"_

"_Yep! And as a matter of fact, I'm sure lots and lots of people will love you!"_

"_B-But what if no one does?"_

"_Hmm… I know! If no one will love you, then I will!"_

"_Really? You will?"_

"_Yes! It shouldn't be too difficult to do, yah know."_

"_D-Do you promise that?"_

"_I promise."_

* * *

A/N: I don't even know if girls' 18th birthday are celebrated in Japan, but I wanna give Hinata her own party. So there. And that Akira character's no one. It was just a random name that popped into my head. :D

By the way, that song's title is So Close by Jon McLaughlin. You can search it in the net if you want to hear it, and I hope you'll be able to paint a scene from this story in your head, just like mine did. Also, I originally put the lyrics in together with the story, but I decided to delete it. I really do hope you'll take the time to listen to it. :D


	2. Important Notice!

**Never Let Go**

Author: **Sky's Teardrops**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except for the plot.

A/N: I forgot to mention a very important detail in this story! They were already 18 but Naruto still hasn't come back to Konoha since he and Jiraiya left when he was still 13. That's why Hinata was feeling a little hopeless about her birthday wish. A reviewer made me realize that I wasn't able to meantion that in my story. Sorry! I can't believe I made such a mistake. :(


End file.
